The Aura War Part 1
by Shadow User69
Summary: Suck at summary's, Ash is betray by his closes friend participate in a tournament but everything went wrong. I put M rated because of foul language and blood. Part 1 is the tournament, so basically the intro to the war. It will set up the setting. (Up for Adoption)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This my first Pokemon Betrayal Fanfiction I hope you enjoy.**

 **Pre time skip Ages:**

 **Ash: 18**

 **Serena: 18**

 **Delia (mother): 38**

 **Misty: 19**

 **Brock: 21**

 **May: 17**

 **Max: 15**

 **Gary: 18**

 **Dawn: 16**

 **Iris: 14**

 **Cilan: 21**

 **Profs. Oak: 60+**

 **Tracey: 21**

 **Post time skip Ages**

 **Ash: 23**

 **Misty: 24**

 **Brock: 26**

 **May: 22**

 **Max: 20**

 **Gary: 23**

 **Dawn: 21**

 **Iris: 19**

 **Cilan: 26**

 **Profs. Oak: 60+**

 **Tracey: 26**

 **For Serena and Delia, you to read chapter why I didn't put their post time skip ages and others characters like Paul for example who will play a part in this story, age won't be reveal until they appear.**

* * *

 **The Road To Pallet Town**

Are young hero, Ash Ketchum, was returning home from the Kalos Region after losing the Kalos league, but despite losing the league he is proud of all of his accomplishments he done over the years. _"Finally the top 2! It feels like I'm get closer and closer to my dream."_ Ash thought. "Hey Ash are you excited to be home?" Ash girlfriend Serena said to the happy teen.

"Yeah! It's been awhile since I visit home, right Pikachu?" Ash asked his partner and best friend Pikachu. "Pika! Pi!" Pikachu nodded happily. "Hey Serena." Ash stopped at his tracks a looks at Serena. "?" Serena gave him a questioned look. "Thank you for being their for me. If it wasn't for you...I wouldn't make it to the top 2." Ash flash her a smile. "Aw! Thanks Ash." Serena said giving Ash a quick peck on the lips.

"Serena I love you." Ash said. "I love you to Ash!" They lock lips. Ash wrapped his arms around her waist, while she wrapped her arms around his neck knocking Pikachu off in the process. The two stay like that for a minute until they were interrupted by an angry Pikachu **Thunderbolt.**

"Well theirs the spark." Ash joked. Serena giggled at his joke. "Ok Pikachu we'll get going just hold your Ponytas!" Ash said to his partner who climbed back on to his shoulders. "Serena race you to Pallet Town!" Ash said running off. "Ash wait up!" Serena shouted after her boyfriend before taking off herself.

* * *

 **Pallet Town: Ash House**

Ash knocks on the door waiting for either Mr. Mime or his mother, Delia Ketchum opens the door. When the door open Ash was getting a bear hug from his mother. "Um Mrs. Ketchum..." Serena said pointed at a blue face Ash. Delia notice this and started to get worried. "Oh sorry Ashy! I missed you so much I just lost it." Delia then realize Ash brought a girl. "Oh and you must be..." Serena introduce her to Delia who squealed.

"Oh my Ashy has a girlfriend!" She exclaimed. "MOMMM!" Ash wined and both him and Serena blushed. "Oh that reminds me all of your old friends are at Professor Oak's laboratory." Delia said and Ash got excited. "Ok! Let's go Serena!" Ash exclaimed dragging Serena. Delia smiled at them but couldn't shake off the feeling of something bad gonna happen.

* * *

 **Prof's Oak Laboratory**

When they arrived at the laboratory, they saw Ash old friends, Brock, Gary, May, Max, Misty, Iris, Cilan and Dawn staring at him. "Hey guys what's up?" Ash greeted them but none of them reply. "Um...is everything ok?" Ash was concerned and Serena was confused.

"NO EVERYTHING IS NOT OK KETCHUM!" Misty shouted at him. Ash was surprise by her outburst and before he could ask why she shouted at him Serena started to shout at her. "WHO GIES YOU THE RIGHT TO SHOUT AT SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON.!" Ash was about to tell Serena to calmed down, till May said something that made him angry.

"SHUT UP YOU WHORE!" May yelled and Serena started to cry and ran off. "May why the fuck you call her that?" A furious Ash asked. "Because she is one and you're just a loser who will never win a league." May said hurting Ash feelings. "Ash we all agree that you should give up your dream and become a gym leader or a professor." Brock said calmly. "You guys...think I should give up my dream." Ash said looking down.

"Yes Ketchum you should because you're a loser and a failure as a Pokemon trainer and your family." Gary sneered at him. "I became a Pokemon trainer about a month ago and I'm probably better then you." Max said. "You are a kid, kids can't be responsible with Pokemon's, so you getting a Pokemon is a mystery." Iris said with disappointment in her voice.

"Ash I thought you were a great Pokemon Trainer but I guess I was wrong." Cilan said with shaking his head in disappointment. The only one who didn't say anything was Dawn who had her head down in shame. "So all of you really think about me like that." Everyone except Dawn who wasn't paying attention nodded.

"Well let me tell what I think about you, Misty you are a selfish bitch who just follow me all because of some stupid bike. Brock you were like a brother to me. I thought you believe in me, but I guess I was wrong. Gary we were best friends until you ego of being Profs. Oak grandson got in the way, so I wasn't surprise but I am hurt. May I helped you with your training as a coordinator and this is how you repay me, by backstabbing in the back. Max you are just wining little turd who thinks he knows everything. Iris you are what 14 and yet you are calling a 18 year old a kid. Cilan no one cares about a Pokemon Connoisseur and no can understand what you say. And Dawn you are just a girl who dresses like a slut. How you haven't got rape or sexual assaulted is beyond. So fuck all of you." Ash said as Prof's Oak and Tracey came in.

"We heard yelling, so we came as fast as we can." Tracey said and Ash turn to both of them. "Prof's Oak, Tracey I'll be leaving with all my Pokemon. I don't know if I will stay in contact, but thank you for taking care of my Pokemon over the years I been gone." Ash thanked the two.

"No problem, but why are you taking all your Pokemon?" Prof's Oak asked the young trainer. "Ask them." Ash said gathering all of his Pokeballs. Ash exit out of the building into the field were his Pokemon is at. All were about to do their usual greeting until they saw Ash gloomy state.

"Everyone." Ash started. "We are leaving to the Kalos region to train." Ash and his Pokemon was surprise by his announcement. "I won't force you to come, so who is with me?" All of his Pokemon roar agreeing to go with Ash. Ash return all of his Pokemon, except Charizard and Pikachu, happy that all of them agreed to go with him.

 _"Now I need to make some phone calls to get my old pokemon back."_ Ash thought. Prof's Oak and Tracey came out. "I'm glad you haven't left yet Ash I want to say I'm sorry for Gary behavior and I really don't know why he acted like that, but me and Tracey wanted to wish you good luck on your next journey." Prof's Oak said and Tracey nodded. "Thanks! At least you guys believe in me and tell my mother I love her. Now I have to go find Serena." Ash said getting on Charizard. "Charizard let's go find Serena." and with that Charizard took off leaving the two.

* * *

 **Route 1 Forest**

Serena was sitting in front of a lake, crying her eyes out. "Serena." Serena turned around to see Ash standing next to Charizard. "Charizard return." Ash return Charizard to his Pokeball and sat down next to Serena.

"Serena how come you run out and I know that bitch called you a whore but you never let that word get to you?" Ash said in a worry voice. "Ash I should be asking you what's wrong." Serena said looking at Ash. Ash sighed and explained to Serena the events that transpire at Oak Lab. Serena was shocked that Ash friends betray him.

"I don't know if this is the right time, but I want to tell you this before the Kalos league started but I was scared and I thought it might be a distractions..." Serena took a deep breath. "Ash I am pregnant." Serena said and Ash was to shocked to say anything. "Ash, Ash, _Ash, Ash, ASH!"_

* * *

 **In A Cabin On Mt. Correnet (I think I spelled it wrong but just go with it)**

"ASH!" Ash opens his eyes and saw Meowth, Pikachu and a little girl staring at him. "About time you woke up." Ash rubs his tired eyes. "Your daughter sure is a handful you know." Ash looks at his daughter who gave a innocent smile. "Delia did you gave Meowth and Pikachu a hard time again?" Ash asked to her daughter Delia. "No..." Delia said looking the other way.

"Good girl." He said giving her a thumb up. "Hey boss, were you thinking about that day again?" Meowth asked Ash who was putting his shoes on. "Depends, their is three days I don't want to remember." Ash said getting up. "The first one." Ash nodded giving Meowth his answer.

"Daddy what does Meowth mean _that day_?" Delia asked innocently. Ash smiles at her daughter. "Nothing sweetie do you want to go visit mommy?" Ash asked Delia who nodded.

"Ok put on your sweater then will go." Ash said grabbing his own sweater. "Ok ready!" Delia exclaimed. "Ok, Pikachu, Meowth are you coming to?" Ash asked his two partners. The two Pokemon nodded and hopped on two of his shoulders. Pikachu on his right, Meowth on his left.

* * *

 **Time skip 10 min**

The four arrived at Shrine near the Cabin they live in. "We are here." Ash said looking at the shrine. "Daddy can I talk to mommy first? Can I? Can I?" Asked the bubbly young girl. Ash smiled at the young and nodded. "Yay!" She exclaimed. She stood in front of the shrine smiling. She close her eyes and clasps her hands together.

"Mommy I hope you can hear me. I really missed you. Everyday I wake up, hoping you will be their to play with me and I missed how you and Daddy tuck me in at night and read me a bed time story." She started to started to cry. "Mommy I eat my vegetables everyday. I hate them but you told me it was good for you so I eat them. I made friends in the village, daddy takes me there, so I could have fun and I love you mommy." Ash put a hand on her shoulder. "Daddy why does mommy have to go?" Ash wasn't surprised by the question, he expected her to ask the question.

"Delia..." He started. "One day everyone has to go at some point, mommy's day came but she isn't really gone until you forget about her." Ash kneeled down in front of the teary eyed girl. He then pointed at her heart. "Delia, mommy is here." Ash said confusing the little girl. "She is always watching you. So don't worry ok." Ash flashed a smile at his daughter who smiled back.

"Ok!" She hugged Ash and Ash returned the hug. "Ok." He said breaking the hug. "Go play with Pikachu and Meowth." Ash ruffled her hair. "Mm K!" She exclaimed running to Pikachu and Meowth. Ash stood up and looks at the shrine. "Serena its been 5 years since the betrayal, 4 years since my mothers death and a year since your death." Ash had a sad smiled plastered on his face.

"Serena she looks like you but has my strong spirit. Serena I missed you a lot and I still blame myself for your death, Serena I love you, please watch over our child." Ash said closing his eyes. A Pidgeot landed in front of Ash with a letter attach to it's neck. "Pidddd!" Pidgeot screech startling Ash. "Huh? A Pidgeot?" Ash saw the letter attach around its neck. "Is that for me?" He asked the magnificent bird. Pidgeot nodded and Ash took the letter, while Pidgeot left.

 _Dear Satoshi_

 _In a month, we will have are annual Region Tournament. The tournament was created to celebrate the peace between all 6 regions. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos. This year host will be the Sinnoh Region at Lily The Valley Island. The requirements to participate in the tournament is you must compete in two major league and be a pokemon trainer for at least 3 years. Gym Leaders, Battle Frontiers from Kanto and Sinnoh, Elite Four and Champion are require to participate._

 _From Charles Goodshow_

 _P.S. I know it's you Ash. I hope you participate in this tournament and if you are meet me at the Pokemon Center. Also it's in two days since it was hard to find you._

 _From Scott_

"A tournament huh! This could be fun and in two days." Ash said smiling. "Hey you three!" Ash shouted as Delia, Pikachu and Meowth rushed over to Ash. "Pikachu, Meowth we are going to enter a tournament in two days you guys up to it?" Ash asked the two.

"Pika/Sure." They said pumping their fist. "Delia want to see daddy in a tournament?" Ash asked his daughter. "Yeah!" She exclaimed jumping up and down. "Ok, ok lets go home." Ash said taking out a Poke Ball. "Come on out, Charizard!" Ash shouted as Charizard appear and gave a roar. "Let's go home." Delia got on first then Ash, Pikachu and Meowth. After that, Charizard took off into the sky leaving Serena shrine.

* * *

 **AN: Like I said this is my first Pokemon betrayal fanfiction so don't hate yet. Also for Ash Pokemon he has the one from ranch and the one he left behind and some new ones which I still don't know what Pokemon to give him so if you have suggestions on which Pokemon P.M. me. Anyway, till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**An: Sorry but I give up. I tried to continue but I couldn't. I guess it was to hard for me to continue. I have school to finish so I never had any chance to keep writing. So this is the end. If you anyone would to adopt the story then p.m. me. Well goodbye.**


End file.
